Erased Memories
by StairwayToTruth
Summary: Takes place after Everlasting (S5 E11). What if the explosion that Andy faced in the evidence room gave her brain damage, mean while can't remember anything or anyone besides opening her eyes and moving her head. How would this effect the team? Especially, how would it effect Sam? (My first fanfic)
1. Chapter 1

"Mcnally?!"

Sam's thoughts were racing as he enters the war torn evidence room, moving metal shelves, as sparks were flying everywhere.

"Mcnally?!" Sam shouts as he moves a shelf and sees Andy motionless on the ground. Sam shakes her with his hand. "Andy..." Shakes her again, then puts two fingers on her neck and finds a pulse. "Oh thank god..."

He then stands up and runs to the door of the evidence room "We need some help in here!" He then runs back to Andy and says "Help is on the way..." Knowing that she can't hear him, then paramedics come into the room, straighten her out, and then put her on a stretcher, down to the 1st floor and then outside into the ambulance.

"Can I come with her?" Sam asked the paramedic. The paramedic nods and Sam jumps into the Ambulance, the doors close and the Ambulance goes off to the hospital.

During the ride, getting texts saying if Mcnally was alright, responding to all of them saying 'I hope so'.

As they get to the hospital, the paramedics immediately race Andy into the emergency room and Sam sits down while thoughts are pouring down on him

-An hour and a half later-

A nurse comes into the waiting room and Sam immediately gets up and walks to her "Nurse, please tell me she's alright"

The Nurse looks at him no emotion "She's alright..."

"Oh thank g..." Sam the gets interrupted by the nurse

"Physically... Not mentally" The nurse said

Sam looks at her and says "Wait... What do you mean?"

"Andy has brain damage..." The nurse exclaims "...She won't remember how to walk, speak... Or know anyone... But luckily, she can open her eyes, move her head, her ears are working and we are seeing a little bit of arm movement, but that's going take awhile for her to learn"

Sam looks down "So, wait..." then looks back at the nurse ..."She won't remember anyone? She won't remember anybody's names?"

The nurse nods and says "Sadly she never will, same with the walking and the talking, the only talking she can do is doing the 'mmm' sound, unless if you're lucky enough to teach her, but it's highly impossible"

Sam stands there while a single tear goes down his cheek "She was my girlfriend... All those memories from her are gone now..."

"I'm sorry" the nurse apologizes "We tried our best but we can't fix her" the she goes back

As soon the nurse left, Shaw and the rest of the crew come storming in

"Sam, how's Andy?" Epstein asks

Sam looks blankly at Shaw all teary eyed

"Please don't tell me she's dead..." Chloe about to burst into tears

"Mentally she is, but not physically" Sam says "She's got brain damage, she can move her head, she can open her eyes, her ears, her heart... But, she won't remember anything, herself, and anyone... Including us..." Sam then sits down and cries.

Soon after everybody in the room heard the news, they all cried with him.

This is my first fanfic, I just want to know, how'd I do? Is their any changes I can make to my writing? And also, how'd you like this chapter?


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, it was a quiet day at Division 15, not any big calls were made to the division, just a few speeding cars, a couple of sound disturbances, a shoplifter and a B&E but was mistaken for some guy who's wife accidentally locked him out of the house and was trying to find a way to get through the door.

Sam is doing paperwork on the computer then gets interrupted by Shaw.

"Sam... You've been on that machine for 2 and a half hours now, take a break" says Shaw.

"I'm not gonna quit until it's finished" says Sam not taking his eyes off the screen.

"Sam..." Sam doesn't respond as he's still typing on the keyboard "Sam..." He still doesn't respond "Sam Swarek!" Sam then stops and turns his body towards Shaw.

"What's wrong with helping somebody?" Sam asks.

Shaw takes a short pause before answering "Nothing, I know you're helping Mcnally out with her work, but you know, there is a time that you have to stop".

Sam nods "Yea you're right" says as he rubs his eyes. "I shouldn't be working this much, I didn't get much sleep last night".

"Same..." Shaw continues "The reason I came over here is for me to give you an hour and half break, so you can visit Mcnally, and see how she's doing, I'll come with you".

Sam nods "Alright, I need to go to the break room and get something to eat first, I'll meet you at the entrance in 5?".

Shaw nods and heads to talk to Collins so he can put him on office duty.

Five minutes later Sam meets Shaw at the entrance, they go through the doors and they get into Sam's truck then they head off towards the hospital.

After a quiet ten minute ride, they park at the hospital, and walk through the doors

A nurse walks up to them "How can I help you?".

"We're here to see Andy Mcnally" Sam answers.

"Right this way" the nurse heads off, then the two guys follow her.

It was the longest 30 second walk Sam ever experienced.

"Right in this room" the nurse points into the room.

Sam takes a deep breath, slowly walks in and slowly follows was Shaw.

The first step into the room was nerving for Sam, all he saw was Andy on a white hospital bed, her eyes open, lying motionless while staring blankly at the ceiling

Sam slowly walks towards the bed as Shaw stood at the doorway. "Hey" Sam said as he sat down on a chair beside the bed

Andy turned her head and looked at him with no emotion

"I know you wouldn't understand this... or remember it, I'm Sam, your boyfriend, your other half, and now this..." Sam said as he wiped a tear away from his eye and continues "My other half is now broken, and can't remember a single thing about that happened in her past years of her life or can't remember anybody important, like her friends, family or me." Sam said as he broke down into tears as Andy just looked at him with a blank expression and Shaw comforting him.

After a couple minutes of soft crying Sam gets up and leaves the room and Shaw follows him.

"Why didn't you say bye?" asks Shaw.

Sam turns around "What's the point, Oliver?! She doesn't understand what anything means to her anymore, or anyone, it was like talking to a wall, did you see her? She's pretty much emotionless in there." Sam pauses and says "What's the point of being her my girlfriend?"

"Oh, you're not going to be her boyfriend anymore because she's disabled?! Is this the world has come to? She needs somebody to love, you know?!" Shaw responds

"She can't feel love anymore, Oliver! She can't feel any other emotion. She can't make the face where after we haven't seen each other in a long time. She can't say 'I love you' anymore before we go to sleep." Sam looks down for a couple seconds and looks back up with tears in his eyes "She wouldn't be able to understand why I get down on one knee, with a ring in my fingers, and she wouldn't be able to understand the words 'Will you marry me?' " Sam then sits down and cries.

Shaw then sits down beside him and pats Sam's back with his hand "It's okay buddy, you can let it all out"

After half an hour of crying, Sam and Oliver get back in Sam's truck and drove back down to Division 15.

Back at the station, Sam is walking down one of the halls with his head slightly down and runs into Gail.

"Sam, what's wrong?" Asks Gail

Sam then takes out his phone and pretends to send a text. "Nothing" he says quietly.

Gail then snatched his phone and says "Sam, look at me"

Sam then slowly looks at her with his slightly red and teary eyes

"Is this about Andy?" Gail asks

Sam then slowly nods "Yes"

"How is she doing?" As she asks another question and gives Sam's phone back

"She looks fine, but I don't know how she's doing, she would've told me if her brain was working" Sam scolds.

"Do you still love her at least?" She asks

Sam takes a moment before answering "I don't know, even if I did, she wouldn't feel it or even show it" Sam started to cry a little bit again "Oh great, I cried too much today..."

"Need a hug?" Gail smiled a little bit as she asked

"Did you even need to ask?" Sam blankly said

Gail then hugs Sam and he hugs back, they only hugged for a moment before Gail's phone started ringing "Oh, it's Holly, I promised her that we were gonna have lunch, if you wanna talk, you can text me anytime"

"Will do" Sam replied

"If you can, think happy stuff" Gail said before answering her phone

Sam nods and goes back to the computer to finish Mcnally's work.


	3. Chapter 3

The next night Gail was just leaving The Penny after having a couple drinks with Holly. As she was driving, only a couple blocks away from her house, a thought came to her head and shouted to herself "Oh damn it!" and did a big illegal U-turn. She was pretty lucky that there were no cars around or else she would've caused a big accident.

As she got to her location, she parked her car, and went inside the building, after that she got lead to a room and she walked in and sighed deeply.

"You've seen better days Mcnally..." She said as she walked towards the bed and sat down in a chair beside the bed as Andy looked at her with her now usual unemotional face.

"Oh I brought you something..." Gail said as she reached down into her purse and pulls out a photo of her and Andy on it "Its for you, so, you can look at it... And try to remember me, I mean if you can"

"At least we had some good times together before this incident" Gail smiled as she said but shortly turned into a frown "But sadly, you forgot about everything, I would hate for that to happen to me, but, I won't forget about you"

Gail then smiled again "Remember that time, where we went to work hungover or that time we went bowling and I forgot to let go of the ball" she said as Andy looked towards the doorway

Gail noticed she was looking at something, then she turned her head and saw Chloe standing there "Oh, hey Price" She greeted her

"Hey" Chloe greeted back as she walked towards where Gail was sitting and then Chloe said "Or that time where you protected me and asked for help while I was shot at the neck and bleeding out, I think if it wasn't for you, I would be dead"

Gail looked Chloe then back at Andy "We will never find a cop as good as you"

Andy looked at them both then all of a sudden her eyes closed

Gail stands up to look at her "Andy?!"

Chloe rushes to get a nurse and a nurse quickly follows her and just slows down as she gets to the bed

"Oh don't worry" the nurse said as she put a blanket on Andy "Because of the brain damage, she falls asleep at random times, like around 2 to 9 times a day, she'll sleep for about 20 minutes each time"

Chloe then sighed in relief "That's some good news, at least she does sleep"

The nurse walks up to Chloe and Gail "Yea, I feel really bad for your friend here, heard that she was a good cop, if you want, you can wait until she wakes up"

Gail sighs "Nah, as much I want to talk to her, I need to go home and rest"

"Yea, same" Chloe responds

The nurse nods and leaves the room

Gail and Chloe walk out of the hospital doors

"So, how does Sam deal with Andy in this situation?" Chloe asks

Gail responds "I talked to him yesterday right after he saw in the hospital, looks like he had a rough time. I asked him if he still loved her, he's at the 'I don't know' situation, he said something like 'if I did, she would feel it or show it' "

"I should say that he should still love her, or you know, take care of her at least" Chloe exclaims

"He's in a tough spot right now, if I was him I would just think about it" Gail says as she got to her car "Well, I'm at my car now, I guess I'll see you at work?"

Chloe nods "Yep"

Gail walks up to her and hugs her "Alright, have a goodnight"

Chloe hugs her back "You too"

They both split apart, do one last wave and they drive off

 _"Sam... Sam, wake up..."_

 _Sam opens his eyes and sees Andy standing in front of him on the bed_

 _"Andy?!... You can talk!... W-what happened?!" Sam got up and quickly hugged her tight "I thought I lost you"_

 _Andy accepts the hug "Yea, it was a miracle, one day I was a vegetable apparently, the next day, it felt like nothing happened"_

 _"I'm so happy you're okay all of a sudden" Sam said still hugging and then he lets go and smiles "I'll be right back, don't move" Sam then runs upstairs and runs down in an instant_

 _"What you ge-" Andy gets interrupted as soon as Sam gets down on one knee with a ring in his fingers_

 _"Andy, Will you marry me?" Sam said_

 _Andy with happy tears in her eyes and shouts "YES!"_

 _Sam then puts the ring in her fingers and then they passionately kissed_

 _Andy pulled back and said "I think I should finally say it... I want a baby"_

 _"Really, I want one too, I was just waiting for the right time..." Sam said_

 _"Then let's go-_

Sam all of a sudden wakes up from a loud bang.

"No..." Sam then started to tear up, the dream seemed so real

"No, no no no" Sam then slammed his fists into the coffee table a few times before curling up into a ball and cried really hard for a solid 20 minutes

After all his tears were drained from his system, he wanted to cry more, but at the same time, he needed to talk to somebody.

He picked up his phone, and he was about to call Gail, but no, he needed to talk to somebody that would also make him feel better, but that person was the only one he ever rarely talked to. He phoned the person he wanted to talk to

"Hello... Epstein, it's Sam... Wanna come over?... Yes, I'm fine, I just wanna talk... We'll have a couple drinks... Okay... See you then..."


	4. Chapter 4

There was a knock at the door, Sam goes and opens it

"Hey Dov" Sam greets

"Hey" Dov greets back as he walks in and Sam closes "It's about Andy isn't it?"

"Y-yea... Here have a seat" Sam says as he walks to the living room and sits down "And have a drink if you want" he says as he points to the beers on the coffee table

Dov sits down and opens a beer "So, what's wrong?"

Sam grabs a beer and does the same "I don't know if I should keep loving Andy"

Dov thinks and says "Sam, think of what Andy would do if you were in her situation, when you got shot, she stayed by your side when you were in a coma for a day, I know that their is a huge difference between being in a coma for a day and getting bad brain damage and not remembering anything for a lifetime. Think about it Sam, the explosion in the evidence room could have done a lot worse to her, she could've been dead. What you would you choose, see Andy alive and well, but can't remember a single thing or see her dead and going to her funeral the next week"

Sam thinks about what Dov just said "That's deep, I'd rather not see her dead.

Dov nods "I think you're giving up way too easy Sam, I know that her brain damage is bad, but that girl was the love of your life."

Sam listens to him and said "If this all didn't happen, tomorrow, I was going to propose to her, it won't probably work now"

"You don't have to marry her, but you can still love and take care of her." Dov continues "You're just wallowing in self pity, you're just not pitying Andy's loss, but your loss, you're just being a little selfish right now"

Sam nods and asks "How would I still take care of her?"

"Just be with her all the time, just like when she was her normal self, try to teach her how to walk again or teach her your name, even though it's impossible, but remember what that basketball player said after winning the NBA championship, he said 'Anything's possible'. And if you have something in mind that you want to do with her, and I mean if she can do it in her situation" Dov replied

"I'll try, but I feel I would just give up on her" Sam said

"Just keep trying, Sam" Dov replied

"Thanks Dov, I knew that you would be the person to talk to in this situation" Sam said as he took the last sip of his beer

"No problem, is their anything else you want to talk about?" Dov asks

"Before I called you, I had a dream that Andy was back to normal all of a sudden, I proposed to her and she said yes, then she said that she wanted a baby, and the dream ended there, of course, for like the 10th time in 4 days, I cried" Sam said

Dov nods "I'd cry too, if that happened to me"

Sam nods "Well, I guess that's all we have to talk about" gets up

Dov nods, gets up and walks to the door "You can talk to me anytime"

Sam walks towards the door and opens it for Dov "Yea, thanks for talking to me, it kind of settled me down a little bit"

Dov walks outside "No problem, just think about what I said"

"I sure will, I'll see you at work" Sam replies

Yea, cya" Dov replied and heads to his care

Sam closes the door and watches a little TV for the night

-The next morning-

Traci walks into Andy's hospital room "Wow, I thought I would never see you like this..." Traci said as Andy looked at her with an unemotional face

Traci sighed and said "You were a strong woman, Andy and you still are" Traci looked at the time and said "Sorry, I wish I had more time to talk, but I gotta go to work, it's not the same without you there. I'll come by after work or tomorrow if I can" Traci then walks out of the room then the hospital

-At the police station-

Traci runs into Sam "Hey, I just saw Andy, I can't believe everything from her memory is gone..."

"Yeah, it's a little tough for me, but hey, have you seen Shaw?" Sam asks

"He's in his office" Traci responds

"Last time I checked he wasn't in his office, and that was just two minutes ago" Sam says

"He's in there now" Traci smiles

Sam groans and walks back to Shaw's office

"Hey Shaw" Sam greets

"Oh hey Swarek" Oliver greets back

"You're right, I think Andy still needs somebody to love, I gave it a lot of thought last night" Sam says

Oliver looks at him and says "That's good Sam, good for you for not being, you know, pity over your loss, it's not like she's dead, you still gotta love somebody even when they're shattered. But hey, you look better today than you ever did in the past few days"

"Thanks Shaw, hey I gotta get to my things, talk to you later" Sam says he leaves

Oliver waves and continues doing his work

(Sorry for the short chapter, I promise the next couple chapters are going to be a little longer I hope, and yes I know I used some of the reviewers words, I was just trying to make the story a little longer)


	5. Chapter 5

The next day, Sam went to visit Andy in the hospital during his break, not to visit her, but because a nurse called him and wanted to talk to him about the brain of Andy, and the process of the brain in the near future, Sam was hoping that it wasn't that bad, but he can see, it's already been bad.

He walks in "Hey, I got a call from a Nurse Dennison, she wanted to talk to me about Andy Mcnally" he says to the lady at the desk

"Oh yes, she's in Andy's room right now, you can just walk in" She replies

Sam nods and heads in Andy's hospital room, and sees a nurse treating Andy. "Nurse Dennison?"

Nurse Dennison turns around "Oh hi" and walks up to Sam and lends out her hand for a handshake "I'm Nurse Dennison, or you can just call me Kathy, and of course you must be Sam?"

Sam shakes her hand "Yes, I am"

She then let's go of Sam's hand and says "Please take a seat"

Both of them sit down beside the bed as Andy watches them both with her emotionless face

Kathy then takes out her clipboard with a peace of paper on it "Okay, so we did some tests on Andy's brain, there is a small slight chance of recovery for her brain, by that I mean in her mental state, it's rare for the person to get this type of brain damage to be fine in the physical state"

"How much of a chance?" Sam asks

"Only 35 percent, but, you can bump that chance by 50 percent, which will be 85, but it's going to take long, and only if you help her" Kathy explains

"How can I help her?" Sam explains

"Heal her brain back to life, it's going to be like reminding something for somebody, but this time, you're trying to remind the person their whole life. It might work, it might not, if it does, I'd suspect it's going to take a long time." She explains again

"Has this ever worked before?" Sam's asks another question

Kathy nods her head "Yes, but not often it does. All you need to do is re-teach her your name and every other small thing, and also just talk to her about what's going on in her life, it's gonna get boring, and I know you will feel like quitting after awhile, but don't. Also tell the people who she works with at the police station to come visit her. After all that, she goes to sleep and when she wakes up, she's going to remember everything all of a sudden. I don't even know how this type of brain damage works, even scientists don't even know how it works." Kathy says

Sam nods his head "How long will this take?"

"Her brain can wake back up at anytime. From my experience, the shortest time was only 3 days, and the longest was 22 years. The longest I've heard was 35 years, and sometimes, their brain won't wake back up" Kathy exclaimed

"Wow, those friends stayed with that person for 22 years, that's pretty loyal" Sam said

Kathy snickered "Yea, loyal my ass, they gave up after pretty much a year, it was the Nurses and Doctors' job to wake back her brain"

"Oh" Sam says "Is their anything else I need to know?"

"Yes, you and all the other friends, stay loyal" Kathy says

"Will do" Sam says

"Good" Kathy stands up "That's all you need to know"

Sam stands up and looks at Andy who was sleeping, then looks back at Kathy "Thanks, for sharing that information" Sam then looks at his phone "I gotta get back to work"

"Thanks for listening, I hope your friend's brain wakes up" Kathy says as she lends out her hand

Sam shakes her hand then let's go "I hope so too"

Kathy then leaves the room

Sam looks back at Andy then leaves the Hospital

Sam comes back to the police station and tells the information that Kathy told to the Division 15 crew, they all agreed to do this.

Sam's 1st full visit will be the next day out of how many days that Andy will wake up to her old self again, and he's going to try with all his might


	6. Chapter 6

"...I'm going to get her back, you know what, I should say 'We're' going to get her back, and this is going to take the shortest or the longest time possible" Sam says to the Division 15 rookie crew

"It's all about having our partners back" Diaz says

"Right" Oliver continues "I made a break schedule for all of us, different times so all of us can see Andy, when you go visit her, I mean every time you visit her, you gotta introduce yourself, it's pretty weird how this works, all we need to do is just to wake her brain back up. That's pretty much it, the break schedules are in the wall outside my office, let's get to work"

Everybody disperses to do their job.

-A couple hours later-

Sam walks into Andy's room and sits down into a chair beside her bed as she looks at him with an emotionless face

"Hey, I'm Sam." He says to Andy "And this is day 1 of trying to get to your normal self, I hope it doesn't take as long." Sam takes out a newspaper "Let's see what's happening in the world, shall we? The sports column is the usual first thing in the newspaper, and as usual the Maple Leafs still suck." He turns the next few pages "A lot of good and bad stuff going on in the world." Turns the page "Oh look, the comic section. Poor Marmaduke, getting stuck in a big tomato plant, and of course Garfield being fat and lazy as always" He says as he continues reading the comics section.

He puts the newspaper down and looks towards the window, it was a bright and sunny day outside, Sam then gets a thought into his head "I'll be right back" Sam then gets up and leaves the room.

A couple minutes later he returns with two doctors behind him and one of them is pushing a wheelchair, the two doctors lift Andy onto the wheelchair

"Mmm" Andy with the only sound she can use right now as she gets put onto the wheelchair

After they settle in Andy, a doctor turns to Sam "You have only half an hour to take her outside" then the two doctors leave

Sam nods then wheels Andy outside, down the wheelchair ramp and onto the path of the hospital park, it was a nice day to go for a walk.

After ten minutes of pushing Andy around, Sam stops Andy near a bench and he sits there with her

"I hope you get better soon, Andy, I can't stand not listening to that beautiful voice of yours, not getting a kiss from you, it's hard, I'll do anything I can to help you. I hope I won't getting the feeling of quitting" Sam says to Andy

Sam checks his watch and the half hour was almost over, he took her back inside the hospital, then the two doctors put her back onto the bed

"Cya later" Sam says to Andy before he leaves the room.

Sam gets into his truck and drives back to work

-1 hour later-

"I hope we get to have some good times soon, I mean when your brain wakes up" Gail says as she puts the picture of her and Andy in front of Andy. "I hope it doesn't take long"

She the sits there for awhile "Oh, I forgot to say my name, I'm Gail. It's weird to introduce yourself to a person that you've known for awhile and it's weird for you not to talk. I bet you can hear me, can you hear me? Wink at me if you can"

Andy just kept staring at her with the now unemotional face then blinked

Gail sighs "I guess not, that would be cool though" Gail checks the time "I gotta go, I'll visit you tomorrow"

Gail then leaves the hospital

-1 hour later-

"Hey, I'm the Staff Sergeant, and your friend Oliver, since I'm the Staff Sergeant, I can't really stay long. All I just want to say is that I hope you can get better soon, we need you back, Sam needs you back, everybody needs you back. I gotta go now, I hope nobody made any trouble back at the Division, I'll see you tomorrow" Oliver then leaves

-1 hour later-

"...I don't really know how to talk to anyone who can't talk at the moment, well, I guess I'm not good at this then, but I will help you" says Diaz.

After a long awkward silence, Diaz says "Alright, bye, and again, I'm Chris" he gets up and leaves

-half an hour later-

"Wow, it's pretty weird seeing you like this, especially after all these years where you always talk no matter what" Nick continues "I hope that you won't be in here long, we need you back at the station, I mean we're good without you, but we're better with you, and I gotta go, hope you get better soon" Nick then leaves the room then the hospital

-half an hour later-

"Sam was a little upset about this situation a few nights ago, I hope he didn't break down into tears when he came to visit you earlier." Dov continues "I talked to him after he kind of had a meltdown it looked liked, it made him feel better, and I think I made him think twice of not dumping you, which is a good thing, and I need to go back to work, and I hope you get better soon." Dov then leaves

-1 hour later-

"...then Gail got mad at the tree stump and started kicking it, and that's what has happened when you were gone... I bet there would've been more stories if you were there..." Chloe's eyes start to form tears "I'm sorry, I just can't stand seeing you like this, I know that you're going to all of a sudden wake up one day and you'll remember everything, but how long? I can't stand not seeing you everyday. I...I gotta go" Chloe then leaves the room

-1 hour later-

"All I want in this world is for that brain to wake back up, so you can be working again, you're a great cop Andy, and we need great cops, and I'm 5 minutes late on my break, I'll visit you tomorrow" Traci then leaves

-Back at the station-

Sam is checking out his face in the washroom mirror and doesn't notice Oliver walking in

"Yes Sam, you have a pretty face" Oliver jokingly said

Sam snickers "I hope Andy won't last very long in there, the longer she's in there, the nastier the beard will get."

"Beard? Don't tell me you're doing that beard growing thing when you're waiting for something to happen" Oliver says

"I'm thinking about it" Sam replies

"It's either that you'll have little whiskers on your face, just a normal beard, or you'll look like a hobo" Oliver says

"Hopefully it'll just go up to the normal beard, but like I said, I'm thinking about it" Sam says

"Yep." Oliver continues as he's washing his hands "How'd you do with Mcnally earlier?"

"It was great, I got her a wheelchair and I wheeled her around the hospital park area, well that's pretty much the only other thing I can do with her" Sam replies

"That's great, think you can survive without her talking?" Oliver asks

"Hopefully" Sam replies

"That's good to hear "Oliver says as both of them walk out of the washroom


End file.
